Kero-chan
Cerberus is one of the main characters of Clamp's manga and anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. His name is more commonly known in its romanized version, Keroberos, which is also often shortened to Kero-chan or just Kero. In the Japanese version, he is voiced in his more common "hidden" form by Aya Hisakawa who also voices Yuki Sohma, Retsu Unohana and Masaya Onosaka in his "true" form who also voices Issac Dian and Vash the Stampede. In the English version, he was voiced in the series by Matt Hill (borrowed form) and Richard Newman (true form), and Wendee Lee (borrowed form) and Dave Wittenberg (true form) in second movie and currently Mikaela Krantz (borrowed form), Christopher Sabat (true form) in Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card. The former two of which also played Sailor Mercury and Vash the Stampede and the latter of which also played Kurogane, Piccolo and Alex Louis Armstrong. Appearance In his borrowed form, Keroberos resembles a bear or rather a stuffed animal or a plush toy with yellow-orange fur, big ears, and small white wings. However, his true form is that of a huge, tawny maneless lion, with enormous angelic white wings and chestplate of beaten metal, studded with rubies. Personality By nature, Keroberos is bossy, demanding, and gluttonous, but he also genuinely cares about Sakura and believes that she will become the next Master of the Clow as he acts as her guide to gather the Cards. He is responsible for giving Sakura the Sealing Wand, having appointed her to be the one to recapture the Cards she unknowingly released. Kero's hobbies include playing video games and eating snacks and sweets (he loves sweets more than almost anything), even though, drawing his power from the sun, he generates his own energy, and does not need to eat to survive but unlike Yue, he enjoys the finer things in life. He has a particular fondness for cake, cookies, and chocolates. In the anime, he was also intoxicated by a box of brandy chocolates, causing him to become drunked. Despite his fondness for sweets and other food items, he is not often above sharing, provided there is enough left for him (except in episode 10, season 3 when he intoxicated Spinner Sun by unknowingly forcing a doughnut into Spinner Sun's mouth, resulting in the creature gaining a sugar high before proceeding to run all over Reidington Elementary, causing havoc). Keroberos also enjoys being filmed by Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji and, unlike his Mistress, relishes the costume accessories he is asked to wear for these recordings. Even though he has been a willing servant all his life, Keroberos can be somewhat of an egomaniac, obsessing over his "coolness", and is seen bragging about himself after watching most of Madison's recordings. Despite his sometimes erratic behavior, Keroberos is remarkably intelligent. He is knowledgeable not only on the Clow Cards but also on all forms of mysticism, with a knack for reading magical auras. At one point this leads him astray when Layla Mckenzie tricks him by using her strong moon-aspected aura to cover up Yue's, preventing Keroberos from realizing Yue's false form. In addition to this, Keroberos is also not quite as carefree and without inhibitions as he seems at first glance. CLAMP describes Keroberos's "favorite thing" is described as "loud fun", and his least favorite as "being sad or lonely". Keroberos doesn't like wallowing in life's sad and depressing facts, which could possibly why he takes up so many indulgent pastimes like food and video games to distract himself from them. This does not, however mean that he is immune to these realities, as is shown in the first arc of the series when he is seen frequently musing about his fears concerning the rapidly approaching Final Judgement to the point of obsession. His lack of communication regarding the Final Judgement nearly causes Sakura to fail as she is unaware that Yue can turn the power of any Clow card under his jurisdiction back at her but thanks to Layla, Sakura is eventually able to defeat Yue, becoming the new Master of the Clow Cards while also gaining a new Staff in the process as with Layla's Bell of the Moon, her Sealing Staff changes from its original structure to resemble that of a single star. Powers and Abilities Sensing: Keroberos has the ability to sense the Clow Cards and magical presences. While he can usually determine their exact attributes through this Sensing ability, it has been proven that interference from powers far superior to his can hinder his Sensing, as seen when Eriol Hiiragizawa( 1/2 of the reincarnation of Clow Reed) could effectively conceal his exact whereabouts and identity from both Keroberos and Yue until he personally revealed who he really was. Basic Plushy Powers: While in his plushy form, Keroberos is still able to fly, but cannot use any of his magical abilities aside from his (weakened) abilities of Sensing, spreading tiny fireballs (as seen at the end of episode 35) and breathing fire (as seen in episode 45 when fighting the Earthy). Clow Cards: In his true form, he has jurisdiction over all things fire and earth, the elements which draw their power from him. Energy Barriers: Keroberos is able to summon protective energy barriers to protect himself and others from both physical and magical attacks. Fire Breath: As fire is one of the elements under his control, Keroberos is able to shoot balls of fire from his mouth. His powers are based on the Sun and his power comes from Western magic. Half of the deck are under his protection, and these are the only cards that can effectively be used against Yue. The Elements he controls are The Firey (his aggressive element) and The Earthy (the slightly more passive Element under his jurisdiction). Here is a complete list (please note it is said The Light is the first card under him but the rest of the order is unknown): *The Light *The Fire *The Earth *The Glow *The Dream *The Big *The Little *The Create *The Sweet *The Power *The Thunder *The Fight *The Sword *The Arrow *The Shot *The Through *The Twin *The Maze *The Flower *The Shield *The Sand *The Libra *The Lock *The Loop Trivia *Apparently, Kero spent 30 years asleep in the Clow Card Book before Sakura released him. *Due to Kero not having a place to stay since being released from the Clow Book, Sakura eventually made him a small little "home" of his complete with a bed of his own in her bottom desk drawer where he happily lives to this day. Interestingly, the drawer where Kero "lives" is just above the drawer where Sakura keeps the Clow Card Book. *His Third English Voice Actress, Wendee Lee (borrowed form) also voices T.K. Takaishi from Digimon Adventure, Moegi from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Shura Kirigakure from Blue Exorcist, Yoruichi Shihōin, Tatsuki Arisawa from Bleach, Karen Kasumi from X'', MarineAngemon from ''Digimon Tamers and Dave Wittenberg (true form) also voices Kakashi Hatake from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Henry Wong from Digimon Tamers, Subaru Sumeragi from X''. *His Fourth Voice Actress, Mikaela Krantz (false form) also voices Momiji Sohma from remake of ''Fruits Basket and Doll from Black Butler: Book of Circus. *His Fourth Voice Actor, Christopher Sabat (true form) also voices Kurogane from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Giroro from Sgt Frog, Ayame Sohma from Fruits Basket, Mondo Owada from Danganronpa: The Animation and Alex Louis Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Category:Clamp Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magic Category:Immortals